kipperthedogfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Baby Goose/@comment-2601:48:0:7745:B490:F07D:918E:DB47-20190209223906
Twilight was a purple pony. She lived during Ponyville. Twilight’s friends Spot and Rainbow Dash were having a baby. Twilight was happy for them, but she felt left out. Twilight looked at herself in the ice. ‘’At least I still have my good looks,’’ she said to herself. CRACK! The ice broke! Twilight fell and landed in a cave. It was a strange new place. There was no ice on the ground. Twilight didn’t know where she was. She saw three large eggs. ‘’Hello?’’ she said. No one answered. The eggs were all alone. ‘’Don’t worry,’’ Twilight told the eggs. ‘’You’re not alone anymore. I’ll take care of you!’’ Twilight tried to roll the eggs home. But one egg got away. Oh, no! The egg rolled off a cliff. Spot caught the egg with his paws. ‘’Thank you!’’ Twilight said. ‘’I’m so sorry,’’ she told the egg. ‘’This is a bad idea,’’ Rainbow Dash told Twilight. ‘’You need to return the eggs.’’ ‘’Why?’’ Twilight asked. ‘’Their mother must miss them,’’ Spot told her. ‘’There was no mother,’’ Twilight said. ‘’We don’t know that,’’ Rainbow Dash said. ‘’You should return them.’’ But Twilight loved the eggs. She wanted to keep them. So she put the eggs on a sled. Then she pushed the eggs to her cave. The next day, the eggs hatched. They were dinosaurs! The dinosaurs were already very big. They had sharp teeth. The dinosaurs saw Twilight. ‘’Momma!’’ they said. ‘’I’m a mom!’’ Twilight said proudly. But the next day, the dinosaur Momma showed up. She was much bigger than the kids. Her teeth were sharper, too. Momma was angry. She took her kids back to the jungle world where she lived. She took Twilight, too! Momma was glad her kids were home, but she didn’t like Twilight. When she growled at Twilight, the kids protected her. After all, Twilight had cared for them! Momma realized her kids loved Twilight. So instead of trying to eat her, Momma tried to work with Twilight. But they didn’t always agree. Twilight wanted the kids to eat vegetables. Momma wanted them to eat meat. ‘’Grrrr,’’ said Momma. ‘’That’s your answer to everything!’’ Twilight said. But sometimes Momma and Twilight were a great team. At bedtime, Momma helped Twilight into her nest. She picked her up by her fur. At first, Twilight was scared. But then she realized that Momma was just trying to help. ‘’You’re a real softie, you know that?’’ she said. Twilight and Momma were getting along, but Twilight felt like something was missing. She missed her other friends. She missed the ice. Twilight knew she didn’t belong. She loved the dinosaurs, but they were from different places. It was time for Twilight to go home. A pterodactyl came to get her. It turned out Twilight’s friends had been looking for her! They missed Twilight, too. Twilight loved the dinosaur kids. But she knew she had to say good-bye. ‘’You’re where you belong,’’ Twilight said. ‘’You’ll grow up to be big and tall, just like Momma.’’ ‘’Take good care of our kids,’’ Twilight told Momma. Momma and the kids gave her a kiss good-bye. Soon Twilight was back in Ponyville. Her friends were happy to see her. Twilight knew she was where she belonged.